Can't fight this feeling
by Esdrael15
Summary: Une créature qui fait des siennes ,et revoilà les frère Winchester sur la route en compagnie de Castiel. L'angelot va faire une déprime et aura besoin de Dean pour s'en sortir. Les nouvelles épreuves qu'ils auront à traverser ensemble , leurs feront ouvrir les yeux sur la relation qui les unit./Destiel/


Le 19 décembre ,19h10.

Kenosha ;Wisconsin.

La sirène des voitures de polices résonnent dans la ville de Kenosha .

Une femme allongée sur le sol ,couverte de son sang, le regard vide , a été retrouvée sans vie .

Les légistes ont découvert qu'elle avait été complètement liquéfiée de l'intérieur . Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qui a bien put se passer .

* * *

Castiel apparut dans la grande salle du bunker .Dean sursauta mais ne fit aucun commentaires .Il avait l'habitude des apparitions surprise de Castiel depuis le temps.

"Bonjour Dean ,Boujour Sam ." dit Castiel avec son air si castielien.

"Salut Cass." lancèrent en cœur les winchester .

"J'ai besoin de vous sur une affaire .Si evidement vous voulez bien m'aider."

"Vas y explique"

"Une femme , d'une trentaine d'année, a été retrouvée sans vie dans la ville de Kenosha ,Wisconsin. D'après les légistes ,son corps a été liquéfié de l'intérieur et c'est le deuxième cas en deux étrange non? "

"T'as pas pensé à un ange? ça ressemble à leur façon de procéder généralement ." proposa Dean ,qui avait une grande envie de pouvoir se défouler sur une nouvelle affaire.

"Bien sur que j'y ai pensé, mais je me suis rendu au commissariat en me faisait passer pour un agent de FBI.. " Il se fut coupé pas Dean .

" En agent de FBI, Sérieux ? Tu t'es pas fait remarqué ? Parce que sans vouloir te vexer mec , on vois que t'es humain , en plus t'es pas du tout à l'aise avec les mœurs social. " se moqua Dean , en finissant sa bière d'une traite .

Castiel sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez .Dean le prenait vraiment pour inbécile incapable de quoi que ce soit .

Il fronssa les sourcils .

"Dean , je suis capable de me faire passer pour un agent autant que vous deux ! Me crois-tu si incapable que cela ? C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été toujours très à l'aise avec ça mais je sais tout de meme me débrouiller "

Dean ne s'attendait pas à ce que Castiel se vexe si facilement. Il trouva cela drôle ,mais se dit qu'il ne fallait pas le mettre en colère .La dernière fois que l'emplumé avait dans une colère noire, il avait mis Dean KO.

"Non je voulais pas dire ça angelot , tu n'es pas incapable de te débrouiller avec les humains, tu es simplement un peu trop direct avec les gens .Mais ce n'est pas grave tu nous aide beaucoup en tant que méchant flic "

Dean avait envie de faire une remarque à l'ange comme il en avait l'habitude ,mais le léger sourire qui apparut sur les levres de Castiel après cette phrase ,lui enleva l'envie d'etre désagréable.

"Bref que veux tu qu'on fasse pour t'aider ?" demanda Dean , mal à l'aise .

"ET bien j'allais dire ,avant que tu ne me coupe , que j'ai remarqué des hématomes sur le corps de la victime et des trasses de morsures sur les jambes et les bras ainsi qu'une sur le ventre . Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela pourrait etre et je prèfere avoir votre aide ." expliqua l'ange avec une frustration visible sur le visage .

Dean l'écouta , la curiosité piquée au vif.

"Et moi aussi j'ai mon mot à dire ! " cria presque Sam qui jusqu'à maintenant n'avait rien dit . Dean l'avait presque oublier.

Le cadet avait ,jusqu'à maintenant,simplement regardé la prise de bec des deux hommes ,avec un sourire aux lèvres .Il se demandait quand est-ce que Dean et Castiel franchiraient le pas .

"Ben ça te dirait pas d'aller enquêter Sammy ?J'en ai marre de passer mes journées à respirer la poussière du bunker ." riposta Dean avec la voix d'un enfant qui boude .

"C'est vrai que j'en ai ma claque moi aussi.. mais Cass tu veux qu'on se rende sur place ? " demanda Sam au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion.

"Ben si ça vous dérange pas .. J'aimerais bien oui. " avoua l'ange, un air de contentement sur le visage.

"Bien dans ce cas on partira demain matin à la première heure. "Lança Dean , à qui la perspective d'enfin pouvoir bosser ,plaisait beaucoup.

Castiel allait faire la remarque qu'ils pouvaient se servir de son mojo pour se déplacer mais se retint .

L'idée de passer la journée entière à pouvoir regarder Dean conduire sans se faire reprendre par celui-ci ,à cause de son fichu" espace personnel" , lui plut particulièrement .Alors il ferait un effort pour supporter la lenteur de la boite en fer sur roues (qui servait de voiture ) de Dean.

"Ok je vais préparer mes affaires " Dit Sam pour laisser ces deux handicapés des sentiments, seuls .

Il se leva donc et se rendit dans sa chambre , pour préparer ses affaires .

Castiel en profita pour s'assoir prés de l'ainé des Winchester .

Depuis le début de la conversation avec les chasseurs ,il n'avait put s'empécher de regarder Dean . Alors sans le lacher des yeux , il commença la discution avec son protégé .

"Comment vas-tu Dean?" lui demanda-t-il, au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Dean fut troublé par la proximité soudaine de l'ange .Il se passa la main sur la nuque ,mal à l'aise.

"Je vais bien.J'ai simplement besoin de bougé ,ça fait des semaines qu'on fait rien .Y a aucune chasses ces derniers temps ..Et toi Cass comment vas-tu? " se renseignat à son tour le chasseur ,sans briser leur échange visuel .

" Et bien le paradis et l'enfer se sont stabilisés donc on peut dire que ça va .J'ai simplement besoin de me poser un peu après cette guerre sacrément dure pour tous."

Il esperait que Dean lui propose de rester lorsque cette nouvelle enquète serait terminée .Juste queslques jours pour se reposer .Il en avait sérieusement besoin , pas que son corps l'éxiger réellement mais son esprit ,lui , était épuisé .

"Tu voudras rester avec nous après cette enquête ? Vivre au bunker quelques temps ne te ferait pas de mal et je pense qu'après tout ce qui t'es arrivé ce serait reposant ." lui proposa Dean qui sentait que son ami était épuisé et avait besoin de soutien.

Castiel en fut soulagé .

"Je ne veux pas vous dérangé toi et ton frère ..mais c'est vrai que ça ne me fairait pas de mal .." répondit Castiel au bout de quelques minutes de silence .

Dean lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule avant de répondre .

"Cass ,tu ne nous dérange pas! Tu fais partis de la famille maintenant ,tu le sais alors je demanderais à Sam si cela le dérange mais je suis sur que non ."

"Merci Dean " dit Castiel ,avec une pointe de soulagement dans la voix et le ragard légérement brillant.

IL se leva de la chaise et regarda son protégé .Dean était la plus belle réussite de sa vie.

"Je vous rejoint demain matin avant que vous ne partiez ,je ferais le voyage avec vous .J'ai une dernière chose à régler avant . Bonne nuit Dean " annonça l'ange avant de s'envoler .

Dean ne réagit pastout de suite,perdu dans ses pensées .IL répondit quelques minutes plus tard ,dans le vide .

"Bonne nuit Cass."

Il se leva , rendit à la cuisine ,prit une bière dans le frigo et prit le chemin de sa chambre .Il avait besoin de se reposer pour demain .

Sam se coucha le sourire aux lèvres .Son abrutit de frère allait peut être passer le pas .Il décida avant de s'endormir ,qu'il ferait en sorte que les deux aveugle se tombe dans les bras l'un de l'autre .Et il avait un plan pour cela .


End file.
